Naruto Uzumaki Hyuga
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto is adopted by the Hyuga Clan and is given a loving family. Also born with the ability to sense chakra his mother gives him an idea on how to overcome his not having a Byakugan and learning the jyuken. Summary inside. FEMALE SASUKE! NOT A YAOI!


**AN: Hey guys it's me again and like all my other stories that have just popped out of nowhere here is another one. This is one story that I also just had to write because when thinking about it I got really excited so I have decided to just go through with it and just write it.**

 **Summary: Naruto is adopted by the Hyuuga clan and is given a loving family. Being born with a strong sensor ability, Naruto gets the idea to train it to the point of being able to sense tenketsu and with that he will be able to use the Juken! These are the adventures of Naruto Uzumaki Hyuuga!**

 **Pairing: NarutoXFem. Sasuke (Sayuri)**

 **Strong, Smart, Red head Naruto!**

 **STORY START!**

A loud cry was heard throughout the village as a new born baby tested its new lungs loud and proud, the only problem with the image was that the babe was surrounded by the bodies of his parents. A man with spiky golden hair with chin length bangs framing his angular face, a blue clothed haiate tied to his forehead holding back his bangs. A large hole was in his chest as well as the woman with crimson red hair that reached her ankles.

Hiruzen Sarutobi quietly approached the bodies and the baby in between them. Slowly he looked at the body of his successor and of his wife, tears of sorrow streaming down his face. Giving a small prayer he then walked up to the crying babe and picked him up, looking at the tearful baby with those familiar blue eyes and crimson red tuft of hair he gave one last look at the bodies before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Now in the Hokage Tower in his office Sarutobi looked around and saw the one person he needed the most right now, his wife. Looking at him and the babe Biwako soon approached her husband of thirty years and took the baby from him.

"Are you going to take back the hat?" she asked quietly trying not to awaken the now sleeping baby.

"I am, the village needs me more than ever now. I refuse to let someone like Danzo take power while I am still alive." He said before his head turned to the door as a heavily pregnant woman and her panicking husband entered.

"Sarutobi-sama, is it true? Has Kushina-chan and Minato-kun actually died?" asked the woman as her husband tried to calm down the emotional woman.

"Hitomi-chan, please you mustn't get too excited. I know she was your bestfriend, Minato was mine, but you need to think about the baby." Said the man.

"I know Hiashi-kun but I can't help it. I mean I just saw her yesterday, and now today she's gone, how can I not be too emotional." Said Hitomi.

"I know that bu-" began the man now known as Hiashi.

"But nothing Hiashi-kun, Sandaime-sama what happened to Kushina's baby?" said Hitomi.

Hiruzen looked at both of them, looking at their almost identical features that is common of their clan. He looked at Hiashi's long black hair and Hitomi's indigo colored hair, Hitomi's pale skin and Hiashi's tan, their pale violet almost white eyes that are the trademark of the Byakugan.

"He's right here." Said Biwako, getting up from the couch she had sat on before the hysterical clan heads of the Hyuga clan came in.

Looking to their right the Hyugas finally took notice of the sandaime's wife who had the baby in her arms. Both bowed, though Hitomi only bowed her head, and apologized for their rudeness.

"Can I hold him?" asked Hitomi walking slowly to Biwako.

Nodding Biwako passed the baby to Hitomi as Hiashi also came closer to see the baby of his best friend. Hitomi cradled the boy gently holding him and admiring his red hair, that reminded her so much of her now deceased best friend, looking at the six whisker marks on his face three on each of his chubby little cheeks.

Suddenly she looked up to Hiashi and the others and said, "I want to adopt him."

Not expecting it Hiruzen got a serious look in his eyes and asked, "Why?"

"With all due respect Sandaime-sama, I am this boy's god mother all but officially. I refuse to let you put him into an orphanage when I can give this boy a loving home." Said Hitomi seriously.

"What if I told you that he was the new jailer of the Kyubi? Would you still want to adopt him? Would you still show him the same love as any other child deserves?" asked Biwako, looking deep into Hitomi's eyes.

Looking at Hiashi and seeing a reassuring fire burning in his eyes, Hitomi looked back at Biwako.

"Of course. I am actually offended that you believe me to be so simple minded Biwako-dono." Said Hitomi.

Smiling at her Biwako said, "I know, it's just that I needed to see whether or not even if the boy was a jinchuriki, would you still love him the same."

"Unlike civilians or the Uchihas, the Hyugas don't fall so easily into hating someone. Most of us anyways. Especially if they had no control over it and more so if they had nothing really to do with it." Said Hitomi.

"Though I do have a question for you Sandaime-sama, is the boy a jinchuriki?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes Hiashi-kun, he is. It seems that Minato used the death reaper seal to seal away the kyubi into his own son." Said the Sandaime.

"He always did say he would do what was needed to keep the village safe, I just never thought he would use his own son. Though I can't blame him, it's not like he could ask someone else for their son or daughter." Said Hiashi.

Hitomi soon cut into to the conversation, "Can we take him home tonight?" she asked.

Hiruzen looked at Biwako and saw her nod, "Yes you can, after I am reinstated tomorrow, we will make the adoption official." He said.

"Oh Kami, that reminds me, what did they name him." Said Hitomi sheepishly.

"They named him Naruto, after the main character of my student Jiraiya's only non-smut related and first book he had ever written. It's quite good actually, remind me to give you a copy later." Said the Sandaime.

Smiling Hitomi and Hiashi got up, allowed Hiruzen and Biwako to see Naruto one more time and left with their new son.

Hiruzen looked at his wife, "I know this sounds horridly insensitive, but I am glad that you were needed outside the village instead of being the midwife like planned. The one they had was killed as well as all the ANBU assigned. I don't know what I would do if I lost you my love." He said sincerely.

Smiling back at her husband Biwako walked up to him and kissed him tenderly, the two soon disappeared in a swirl of leaves to check on their son and daughter.

 **Five Years Later**

Laughter rang out through the Hyuga compound, something that has only happened recently with the arrival of the clan heads eldest adoptive child, Naruto. The guards that were patrolling couldn't help but smile as three children ran by squealing in laughter as they headed to the open courtyard of the compound.

The fastest of the three was also the most recognizable, with his short spiky crimson red hair and his bright blue eyes. His tan skin contrasting with the pale skin of the other boy and girl, six pencil thin whisker like marks on his face, three on each cheek. All three were wearing the traditional white clothes of the Hyuga clan. This was the eldest child of the clan heads, adopted of course, Naruto Uzumaki Hyuga.

The second boy of the group was the biggest as well, he had long brown hair that reached his waist. The trademark pale violet, almost white eyes of the Hyuga clan's doujutsu, the Byakugan. He also had pale skin which he got from his mother as his father had tan skin like his older brother. This was the nephew of the clan heads, branch member, Neji Hyuga, also Naruto's bestfriend.

The last of the group was also the only girl, she had short indigo hair in a hime style haircut. She also had very pale skin that she inherited from her mother. This was the eldest daughter of the clan heads and heiress to the clan, Hinata Hyuga, younger sister to Naruto.

The three continued running until they reached their destination, "I win!" yelled Naruto raising his arms in victory.

"No fair Naru-nii, you're way to fast!" exclaimed his little sister, Hinata.

"Yeah, but next time I am definitely going to win." Said Neji challengingly.

"Oh yeah?" asked/demanded Naruto.

"Yeah!" challenged back Neji.

"Boys, don't start." Said a voice that made all three children look.

"Okaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Oba-chan!" said the all three children respectively.

They all ran towards their mother, or aunt, and hugged her.

"Where's Hana-chan?" asked Naruto.

"She's taking a nap, Naru-chan. Anyways what were you three doing?" Hitomi asked giving them all a smile.

"We were racing, and like always Naru-nii and Neji-nii beat me." Said Hinata puffing out her cheeks in frustration causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Well, you'll get them next time Hina-chan. Naru-chan, I need you to go get ready the guests are going to arrive soon. The same goes for the two of you as well you need to go get ready for Naru-chan's fifth birthday." Said Hitomi looking at all of them.

"Okay." Came the reply from all of them before they all ran to get ready.

 **Three Hours Later**

Naruto stood in front of the mirror and looked at his mainly white clothing with the only splash of color being the blood red Uzumaki swirl on the back of his white kimono, and his blood red obi.

He always knew that he was adopted, it wasn't all that hard to figure out when you have different hair color, eye color, and no trace of the Byakugan anywhere. His parents, Hiashi and Hitomi, told him six months ago. He had confronted them about it, after that they had no choice but tell him the truth of who were and what happened to his parents.

That's why he wears the Uzumaki swirl on the back of most of his clothing and why he had them add it to his name. He wanted to honor his mother and her family, he wasn't allowed to use his father's name until he was an A-rank shinobi which was the deal he made with his parents.

Feeling foreign chakra signatures enter his range he turned towards the door and saw one of the guards walk silently into the room.

The guard entered silently into the clan heads eldest child's room and was planning on scaring the kid to get revenge on the little brat for putting a red sock into his laundry, but instead he was a little unnerved when he entered and found the fucking kid just standing there staring right at him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Naruto politely.

"U-uh, Hitomi-sama wanted to know if you were ready, the guest have arrived." Said the guard.

"Oh, let her know that I'll be right there." Responded Naruto.

Bowing the guard left the room and closed the door, standing there for a couple seconds trying to figure out how the hell the kid knew he was going to enter. He knew that he didn't have a Byakugan, mainly because they weren't allowed to use the Byakugan in the compound. Shiro also knew that he was one of the top experts in stealth in the clan, only the clan heads, Hizashi, and a couple of the elite clan members could tell when he entered the room.

"Is there anything else you needed Shiro-san?" asked Naruto through the door.

Jumping at being called out the guard looked back into the room really fast and saw Naruto still looking in the mirror adjusting his obi.

" _How in the hell did he know I was still there?_ " thought Shiro.

"N-no Naruto-sama there wasn't anything else." He said before actually leaving this time, trying to get away from the freaky kid.

Naruto smirked at the way the guard acted after he just stared at him before coming in, and how he stuttered when he called him out when most would think there was no one there anymore. He has been able to sense chakra since he could remember, his range right now was only 2-300 feet.

His parents don't know about it but he wants to know if he could improve the range so he would have to tell them soon. The sound of someone running is what took Naruto out of his thoughts before the door opened to reveal a very small and adorable little two year old girl with long black hair, tan skin, and the trade mark Hyuga eyes.

"Naru-nii! Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed with a large grin on her face, as she rushed him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan, now let's go I bet everybody is waiting." He said as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

They soon were walking down the various halls so that they could go and attend to their guests. Finally arriving at the correct door Naruto and Hanabi walked through and were greeted with the sight of all their family and friends. A large banner was behind everyone and said "Happy Fifth Birthday Naruto!"

Usually they would hold have the parties outside but Naruto's birthday is in October and the village gets cold during that time. Also the same is true for the four year old Hinata who's birthday is in December, though Hanabi's and Neji's are both during summer, June for Hanabi and August for Neji.

All the rest of the clan heirs of all the clans of Konoha soon came over to wish Naruto a happy birthday. What surprised Naruto the most was that the _Uchiha_ of all people were here, what the hell is going on here?

After getting happy birthday wishes and hugs from his friends he was approached by the Uchiha clan heir and his little sister who was his around his age.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my little sister Sayuri Uchiha. On behalf of the Uchiha clan and of myself personally we would like to wish you a happy birthday Naruto-kun." Said Itachi before giving a small bow which Naruto returned and walking away leaving Naruto and Sayuri alone.

"Um, happy birthday." She said quietly not really sure on what to say and was wondering why her brother would just leave her like that.

Naruto on the other hand was currently frozen, he was staring quite intensely at Sayuri, why? Well he thought that she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen and that's something because he doesn't like girls, they have cooties and stuff.

"You're pretty." Naruto said suddenly.

"W-what?" said Sayuri blushing madly.

"I said you're pretty." He repeated before walking off to find Neji and the guys.

Sayuri just continued watching the odd crimson haired boy with the beautiful blue eyes as he ran off with the rest of the boys. Why did he call her pretty? Why was she so nervous around him? Why is she still blushing?! Running back to her parents she spent the rest of the party just watching the boy as he interacted with everyone and for some reason feeling angry whenever that girl Ino Yamanaka or Hana Inuzuka hugged him.

 **Three A.M. That Same Night**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt a fairly large chakra signature that he had never felt before enter his range. Sitting up he concentrated and focused on the signature so that he could follow its movements. It kept dodging all of the guards, and what made Naruto begin to panic was that he noticed that it was headed straight to Hinata's room.

Getting up he got out of bed and running out of his room Naruto headed towards his parent's room, night cap flapping at the speed of which he was running. Soon he made it down the hall and took a sharp left and headed straight to his parent's room, relieved that Hanabi was there sleeping next to their mother. Throwing open the door he began waking up his parents.

"Tou-san, tou-san wake up!" he said shaking his father.

Hiashi was instantly awake the second he heard and felt his son shaking him, "Yes Naruto, what is it?" he asked.

"There is someone headed to Hinata's room, I felt their chakra signature." He said frantically, before concentrating and looking at his father in even more panic.

"Hurry dad! They got her! They're headed towards the eastern wall of the compound they got passed the guards!" he said waking his mother and Hanabi.

Not wasting anytime Hiashi shunshined to the outside of the wall and activated his Byakugan, he soon found the person Naruto had said trying to make it out of the village, and with his daughter!

He flared his chakra and Hizashi soon appeared, "What is it brother?" he asked.

"Someone has kidnapped Hinata, we must retrieve her at once." Hiashi ordered.

Soon they were both in pursuit, their knowledge of the village getting them in front of the bastard. Jumping down they were surprised to see the Kumo ambassador who supposedly came for peace talks in front of them, Hinata under one of his arms.

"Take one more step, and it will be your last." Said Hiashi menacingly, settling into a jyuken stance.

"Brother it would be better if we didn't kill him and instead let Ibiki have his fun with him instead." Said Hizashi looking at the Kumo shinobi with cold disdain, also settling into a jyuken stance.

"You know what, that is an excellent idea brother." Said Hiashi, a sadistic smile spreading across his face.

"Ha! You two think you can take me down? No, I'm taking this little bitch and she is going to be used to make sure Kumo gets the Byakugan. There is now way you two are going to st-" was all the Kumo shinobi could get out before he was jyukened in the nuts from a _very_ angry Hitomi who had appeared out of nowhere. Hiashi and Hizashi couldn't help wincing at the sight, they both knew first hand that Hitomi hits _hard_ when she's pissed.

"Take this piece of shit to Ibiki." She said to Hizashi, who nodded and left quickly.

"We are going to go talk with the Hokage." She said to Hiashi who wisely nodded and followed her after grabbing their surprisingly still asleep daughter.

 **Next day after a very angry and vulgar talk with the hokage**

Naruto, who had stayed awake the entire night and watched over the still sleeping Hanabi, looked up as his parents and Hinata entered the room. Getting up Naruto rushed towards his sister and hugged her, Hinata on the other hand hugged him back even though she had no idea as to why he was hugging her in the first place.

"Naruto, could please follow us." Said Hiashi while he and Hitomi walked towards another room.

"What's up tou-san? What do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto, we need to talk about how you said you were able to 'feel', that there was someone there and how they even got passed the guards and how you also knew where he was." Said Hiashi looking at Naruto.

"Oh I have been meaning to talk to both of you about that, it seems I can sense people's chakra. I was going to ask you about how to increase my range actually, right now I can only sense about 2-300 feet." Said Naruto casually.

Both of his parents looked at him incredulously, he was a sensor?

"Uh, yes Naru-kun it's called being a sensor, we will teach you how to use it to its full ability. Now go get ready we will be start training today." Said Hitomi smiling at Naruto.

Nodding Naruto ran to his room so that he could go get ready, excited at the fact that he was finally going to start his ninja training like Neji.

"Are we really going to start training him already?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes, we are. After Hinata turns five as well we will begin her training as well. I also have a fairly interesting idea for Naruto to be able to utilize the jyuken." Said Hitomi a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What? How are you going to teach him the jyuken? You need very precise chakra control and not to mention a Byakugan, which should I remind you that he does not have." Said Hiashi looking at his wife like she was crazy.

"Oh I know that, but didn't you hear him? He can sense chakra, so that means if we can train him to hone his sensor ability to the absolute max, would it not be possible to be able to sense tenketsu?" she said looking at her husband.

Hiashi also struck a thinking pose and began wondering as well, was it possible?

"Fine I will give you that, but what about his chakra control, for Naruto to be able to get the necessary control will take him until he is at least thirty." Said Hiashi.

"I also have thought of a way to get passed that." Said Hitomi looking at her husband with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh? What is it then?" said Hiahsi looking at Hitmoi challengingly.

"Shadow clones." She simply said, the same smug smile still on her face which turned into a full smug grin at her husband's face as he came to the realization.

"Hitomi-chan, that's brilliant!" said Hiahsi kissing his wife.

"Yes, well let's go, you know impatient Naru-kun can get." Said Hitmoi as she and Hiashi went to go train their son in chakra control and the use of shadow clones. Both a little giddy at training the first person who will hopefully learn the jyuken without the use of the Byakugan.

 **And Scene!**

 **AN: Oh yeah! Okay my peeps, how was it? Now I hoped you guys liked this and my other story because there is still more to come! Though I will try my hardest to not neglect my other stories I just want to apologize to all my fans if I take too long to update your favorite story. Anyways make sure to check out my other stories as well!**

 **So what's the motto?**

 **READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND?**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
